wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mieko Harada
Perfil * Nombre: 原田美枝子 / Harada Mieko * Profesión: Cantante, Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón. * Estatura: '''177 cm * '''Peso: '''63 kg * '''Signo zodiacal: Acuario * Relación sentimental: Actriz Yurika Mizura * Agencia: KNXY Entertainment Dramas * Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) * Woman with a Suitcase (MBC, 2016) * Vampire Detective (OCN, 2016) * What is the Ghost Doing (KBS2, 2015) * I Heard a Rumor (SBS, 2015) * God's Quiz (OCN, 2014- 2015) * Mr. Back (MBC, 2014) * Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) * IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) * I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2011) * K-Pop Strongest Survival (Channel A, 2011) * Ghost (SBS, 2011) * Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) * Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (MBC, 2010) Películas * Luck.Key (2016) * The Guest (2015) * Rough Play (2013) * Iris 2: The Movie (2013) * Jungle Fish 2 (2011) * Ninja Assassin (2009) Vídeos Musicales * 2014: Aileie - Singing Got Better * 2011: Hyuna- Bubble Pop! Curiosidades * Debut: 2009 * Especialidades: Danza moderna, Ballet. * Aficiones: Hacer ejercicio. * Familia: Padres y hermana mayor * Su madre es profesora de Myong Ji College of Practical Music (especialidad de composición). * Es conocido como un gran ahorrador, eso debido a la importancia que toma con respecto al valor del dinero: “No gasto incluso cuando necesito gastar. Nuestra familia no era de buena posición (económica) cuando era niño, así que, estoy impuesto a guardar y no gastar. Es solo que no necesito gastar nada de dinero. La agencia nos da comida y esta ropa que uso tampoco es mía. Casi no uso nada de mi paga. Después de practicar, algunas veces tomo un taxi, pero eso es todo". * también es conocido por su tacañería y lo mezquino que puede ser incluso con sus amigos. Mieko, reveló: “He recolectado el dinero que le presté a mis amigos durante mi infancia. soy famoso por ahorrar mi dinero. Me metí en el hábito de ahorrar dinero en la escuela primaria, por ejemplo, cuando mis padres me regalaron mi mesada, ahorré el 80% de la misma. Si mis amigos no devolvían el dinero que les prestaba, yo, personalmente, iba a sus hogares, a saludar a sus madres y les explicaba que estaba ahí para recuperar mi dinero. Algunas de las madres de mis amigos realmente les gustó eso y me pagaron de vuelta. Así es como ahorré el dinero para comprar la casa en la que mi familia vive en la actualidad “. * Su mamá le obsequió una caja de preservativos por entrar a la Universidad: “Mientras me daba los preservativos, ella dijo: ‘Asegúrate de no hacer algo irresponsable. Debido a que mi mamá me dio tanta confianza, no pude hacer algo malo durante la Universidad”. * Durante su época pre debut fue un modelo de pelucas de prueba masculinas. * Antes de entrar como trainee en J-Tune Camp fue a muchas audiciones, pero fue rechazado cada vez por su físico. El ídolo revelo la razón detrás de esto: “Ellos se enfocaban en mi apariencia y me decían que mis ojos estaban muy separados. Ellos que mis ojos lucirían incluso más separados en las cámaras, así que me masajeaba mi nariz para hacerla más definida, pero no me ayudaba”. * En la producción de la pelicula Ninja Assassin se quebro la nariz. * se prometió a si mismo dejar de beber después de ver un video grabado por sus amigos mientras estaba en estado de ebriedad: “Hace varios años, terminé de rodar mi película, bebí por 1ª vez en un tiempo y me emborraché completamente. Me puse uno de esos conos naranja de seguridad que hay en la calle en los pies y grité ‘Soy un ciber humano’. Entonces me quedé dormido delante de un restaurante tapándome con el felpudo como si fuera una manta. La puerta automática se abría y cerraba porque yo estaba ahí. Después de ver ese vídeo, no volví a beber”. * Si bien fue inicialmente contratado para uno de los papeles principales de la película “Botox” debido a conflictos en su horario tuvo que retirarse. * El 24 de abril del 2014 la asociación especializada en donaciones “Community Chest of Korea“, reveló que Lee Joon donó 10 millones de wones debido a la tragedia de Sewol ferry. Un empleado explicó que cuando él trajo su donativo dijo ‘Esta es la primera vez que hago una donación. Siento que no sea mucho'”. * Se vistió con un disfraz de animal para un evento de caridad del ejercito de salvación. * El 16 de julio del 2017 se reveló por medio de un representante de ‘House of Sharing’, una organización benéfica que provee servicios de bienestar a las mujeres víctimas de esclavitud sexual a manos de soldados japoneses durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, confirmó que Lee Joon realizó una donación de una cantidad generosa de 10 millones de wones (aproximadamente $8,864). * El 1 de agosto de 2017 el actor anunció que se enlistó como soldado activo el 24 de octubre para su servicio militar a través de su cuenta de intagram. * En septiembre del 2017 se encontraba en México para un fanmeeting cuando ocurrió el fuerte terremoto del 7 de septiembre. Mieko estaba en un hotel durante el terremoto, y tras una hora de evacuación, actualizó su Instagram para asegurar a sus fans que estaba a salvo. Su agencia Prain TPC manifestó: “Había muchas preocupaciones por el fuerte terremoto que tuvo lugar un día antes del encuentro, pero realizamos varios cambios en el programa y se llevó a cabo después de hablar con promotores locales y guardias de seguridad. Hicimos de la seguridad nuestra prioridad máxima”. * Debutó como solista el 18 de Octubre del 2017 con su single "What I Wanna Give". La canción y la letra fueron escritas por Thunder, que estuvo en MBLAQ con Mieko antes de que ambos anunciasen su salida del grupo en el 2014. La canción será la primera canción en solitario que Lee Joon lance desde su debut y la letra es un reflejo de cuánto le importa sus fans que han estado a su lado por mucho tiempo. * El 1ro de enero del 2018 se confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con la actriz Yurika Mizura desde octubre del 2017. Ambos se conocieron mientras protagonizaron el drama Father is Strange. * El 30 de marzo de 2018, su agencia Prain TPC publicó una declaración oficial para anunciar que el actor pasa de servicio activo a servicio público en su servicio militar, debido a su trastorno de pánico. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:KNXY Entertainment